Feline
by Peetato4ever
Summary: 1000 years have past and the people are split. People are evolving, species are oppressed. A rebelion is rising, and its in the hands of a new generation. When a 15 year old Neko moves to MUTT high he experiences the hardship of life, from love to heartbreak and the darkest of secrets. Will Finley stand tall at the hardest of times, or will he do what cats do and flee? Fixed update
1. Chapter 1

Feline

Chapter 1

I stood at the reception desk staring at the woman; she wore a stupidly bright orange wig with what looked like monarch butterflies in it. Ugh, humans are obnoxious. My green eyes narrowed at her as she talked on the phone with her irritating high pitched voice. And don't get me started on her perfume, it was like she had 15 bottles of it emptied in the room.

She looked up when I started making gaging noises, she made a squeaking noise and threw the forms at me. I looked at the first question 'species'. The only reason that this is on here is because 13 had leaked radioactive waste into the water supplies about 1000 years ago. People who drank it were affected mentally; it then developed further as our evolution patters sped up, dramatically changing us from humans, to well, monsters. We as people are diverse, Brutal vampires to Piscifilius (fish kids, gross), but there are much more common 'species', the vamps are everywhere, whilst more complex DNA structures are rarer, like weres or Nekos.

I flicked out a claw and scratched every word into the paper, it soon read this:

'Finley Keene, 15, Neko, District 7'

There were more questions on here, but I doubt any of the kids here had answered them, I mean the reason we're hear is most likely because our parents disowned us or we ran away so why would we put contact information. As I handed back my form she looked down at it.

"Is this all you bothered to put? Even if it is you should at least have the decency to use a pen, you know, like a human," she trilled. God she annoyed me but that last part made me want to shred her stupid face, wig, clothes and stupid fucking forms.

"You may not have of noticed, but none of the children here at," I shifted my killing gaze from her to the form, I let out a sigh. "MUTT high, are actually human. We may look and act like you, but hey, all the more reason to take away our rights, discriminate us and treat us like shit for something we can't help. So just tell me where my class is."

"Here is your time table, I'm Miss Trinket, have a good day." she said with a faux smile that made me gag and almost throw a hairball up.

I looked at my timetable and sighed, great maths.

As I get up to the door I notice that it looks like all of them have a different designs. My new maths room has three colours: turquoise, charcoal and white. The design is three simple triangles covering the door. I sigh and enter. What I wasn't expecting was the noise, kids were screaming shouting and cheering for someone. What really scared the crap out me was when a tall bronze skinned boy fell from on top of the cupboard next to me.

"Timber!" was all he yelled; luckily my cat reflexes saved me. I went into defence mode, back arched and growling. Now everyone was staring at me. I could smell vamps, weres, shifters, nymphs, faes, elves and Piscifilius, gross.

What was it that made them start staring at me, my ears were underneath my hair, my claws were retracted, weres eyes narrow like mine and my tail was hidden, or it was. Oh God. A huge blonde kid with his friends crowded round me.

"aww, looks like we got an ikle wickle kitty cat in our class, do you want a saucer of milk?" he mocked in that stupid baby voice.

"Bite me," I retorted.

I immediately regretted it when I could smell them, two brutal vampires, two beauty vampires and a werewolf.

"Just you wait, you silly puddy tat, we will, oh we will." A small raven haired girl had said this; I made a mental note of who was who. The huge blonde and the raven hair were obviously brutals, then by judging of their alabaster skin the tall brunet and the slutty blonde were the beauties, and that left the tanned boy with dark hair as the wolf. They were all licking their lips when I left them.

I looked round the room and found and empty seat, there was a seat on either side, both were filled but only one of the people was there. The boy was small, slim and pale. I had no idea what race he was, so I got closer. His hair was short and blonde; the light cast streaks of white to gold in his hair. He was beautiful.

"Umm hi, can I sit here?" I mumbled stuffing my tail back into my chinos, hopefully he hadn't seen. Just as the tip was hidden from view I heard a wolf whistle from the werewolf, oh how ironic. "Fuck you cunt!" I screamed across the class. This got his attention.

"Fine, but don't expect me to give you Dreamies," he spoke as if it was normal to bitch about a kid straight to his face. He snickered. "Sure, just sit. Oh Finn's on your other side."

"Who?"

"Finnick, the Piscifilius. The one who fell on you." He said it as if it was common knowledge. Only now did he look up from his book, his eyes were big and an unnerving blue, almost unnatural.

"Nymph, y-you're a nymph" I stuttered.

"Yeah…duh."

The boy who fell on me now sat down, he smelt of the sea. His eyes were a deep green and seemed to move like waves. They were hypnotising and reached into your depths. His hair was curly and auburn, standing out from browns, reds, blondes and blacks. Only now when he wasn't falling on me could I see his scales. They weren't like fish scales; they were under the first layer of skin. Only when the light shone on them could you see them, they seemed to go from whites, greens, blues and even pinks.

"Oh look, it's the kitten" he spoke as he sat down. His voice was dreamy and mysterious.

"He doesn't appreciate that Finn, oh I'm Peeta. You are? "

"Finley, that's my name, Finley," it came out much more of a purr that a name. "You all seem to know so much about Nekos and their abilities, so what's yours?"

"As a Nymph I can sense others emotions, like you, read thoughts and change people's emotions." He said it all with a cheeky smirk.

"I can breathe under water, control water creatures and transform in water." Finnick said all of this sounding bored. "Wait what can you cat kids do again?"

"Ok first thing first, I'm a Neko. I can sense emotions, sense things before they've happened, heightened senses, like seeing in the dark and hyper hearing and smell, and hyper agility and flexibility."

"Cool, way cooler than me. What colour is your tail? How long are your claws? Can I see your fangs?"

"My tail is brown with black bands, my claws are like three inches and sure." I show it all to the fish.

Then the bell rang.

We were all talking about what we thought of the other species; I personally thought that they were all pretty badass for their own reason. Finnick however disagreed because of his hatred for Incubi and Sucubi (a kind of fae that feeds sexual desires) only because his ex was one. They were now on a rant about how he looked so innocent when he first met him.

"I told you all he wanted you for was the fact that you're scarily horny all the time, but no, when the devil child said he wanted to try bondage you had to have him. Even half way through the relationship when you were hospitalised because he had drained so much energy off you, he was still so 'cute and innocent'" Peeta said with an I-told-you-so face.

"Okay, let's get a second opinion. Look, here's Katniss and the others." We walked over to a small group of people. One of the girls looks like the wolf from earlier; she has tanned skin and a dark braid, werewolf. A small girl with a blonde plait with blue eyes, like Peeta, is playing with a small coloured girl who moves like a fairy. I think both are nymphs of some kind. Another girl is leaning against the wall, her hair is a copper orange, her skin pale and she's skinny. What was defined her was her amber eyes, they were almost animalistic, a vampire maybe, but I'm not sure what type. A tall girl with a tight crop to and black hair was propped up on what looked like and axe, her ears were pointed, she had a tribal painting on her neck and the side of her face and her skin was slightly greener. An obvious wood elf.

"Hi guys, this is Finley. He's a Neko. Fin this is Jo, Katniss, Lyra, Prim and Rue. I'm guessing Thresh is still getting changed from the wrestling tournament." Peeta turned round after saying this all with a small smile.

"Is Prim your sister?"

Katniss suddenly burst out laughing and Peeta blushed "no, she's my little sister, and if you try and hurt her I wi-" Katniss was interrupted

"She will so nothing, my abilities are growing and I can protect myself now, Katniss just needs to remember that." Prim spoke calmly like did not just give me a death threat.

I looked at my time table, Art next. "do any of you have art with Cinna?"

"Yeah me and Katniss do," Peeta said, his face lighting up "we'd better go now. It's on the other side of the school."

"Wow." The door had a single peacock feather on, it was flawless and had slight hints of gold on it, it was beautiful when the light hit it.

"We can go in now, Cinna won't mind," Katniss spoke up. I nodded and we entered.

There were a few people already in here so we sat as a three, Peeta in the middle and me and Katniss on either side. I guess she was trying to be friendly, but it's really not her strongest point. Suddenly I felt someone breath on my neck and something hard brushed against my artery, it made me shudder. When I whipped round I was face to face with a hulking blonde teen.

"Oh fucking hell, you just had to sit here. There is a whole fucking class you giant blonde cunt," I sais through gritted teeth.

He chuckled "yes, but only here had three spaces," he said as if it was a joke. I looked past him and saw the tall brunet boy and the werewolf. "And only here could we all oogle your cute bubble butt and sexy tail," he whispered.

"Well too bad because I don't intend to even think about touching you douche bags soooo," I said ignoring the annoying comment "in fact I'm proud of being Neko." I pulled out my tail from my chinos and flicked my ears up.

"You're gonna love todays project, were doing portraits of our partner, see how Peeta's studying how Katpiss's eyes are much further into her skull," I let out a stupid girly giggle at the comment, and silently hated myself.

"At least tell me your names so I don't need to title my work 'Portrait of the class douchebag'" I smirked.

"I'm Cato, the amazingly sexy brutal vampire, the beauty is Marvel, the werewolf is Gale, the blonde bimbo was Glimmer and the mean spirited girl who acts like she's 5 is Clove. They're nice when you get to know them, but us boys kinda really horny when you said bite me." He lent in close to my ear and whispered "because innocent boys who don't intend to make sexual remarks to the Careers really turns me on."

I could feel his hard member rubbing against my leg. But fucking hell, how big was that thing. I felt Peeta emotions, it was smugness.

I said under my breath "why so smug?"

I got one word in reply "Lustful"

I blushed and gave him a playful glare as a young man walked in, he wore a tight shirt and dark trousers, he had gold eyeliner on and seemed far more normal than Miss Trinket. Was he one of us? No, he had no features of a different species.

"Is that Cinna?" I asked Cato. He seemed to stand out among us like a sore thumb.

"Yeah, he's one of the only humans who can cope with how….'annoying' we are. He treats us like actual people and not freaks"

"Alright class today we have a new student, Finley. From now on his art partner will be Cato. Today we'll be doing portraits, so get out your pencils and let's get started." Cinna spoke cheerfully.

Cato handed me a book and I scrawled my name on the front and flipped it open to the front page. First I got Cato into a good pose, and then I got the rough shape of his face.

"stop going from smiling to looking like you're about to crap your pants, I'm trying to draw." It was clear I was annoyed.

"I'm sorry, but your concentrating face is just so cute. The way you stick your tongue when you do the tiny details on my face, I just want to kiss you." He laughed at the end when I gave him blank face.

I put my lips to his ear and said "then do it." what I didn't expect was for him to take this as 'ravish me Cato, have your way with me. Right here, right now' so when he smashed our lips together and ran his tongue across my lip I gasped and he took this to mean enter. We broke up because Peeta snorted next me when he nibbled my lip and I squeaked.

"Now, I need to finish this picture." And started working on his deep eyes.

At the end of the lesson I showed him it, I was using water colours and was half done with them when the bell rang.

"It's good he said, better than I could do. I like how you got my eyes so glassed over."

"I did it just after we had made out," I said in a matter-of-factly voice. "When's our next Art lesson?"

"Tomorrow. How about I start you and then the next lesson you finish me, okay?"

"Fine."

I turn round and look a Peeta's sketch of Katniss. It was…amazing. I never new this kind of art could have been done by a sixteen year old. He caught the raw animalistic look in her eyes, her elongated face and even a wolf like shadow across her face.

"I've seen her change so I knew what the shadow would look like," he said without looking at me as he packed his bag. His voice was sorrow. "We should have been more careful, we were stupid back then. It was from that day on she's been closed from everyone else."

"I need to go to the toilet, tell...never mind I doubt there is going to be a teacher in English," I sighed.

"Your right, I need to go as well, we can go to class whenever." Cato was nuzzling my neck when he said this, I knew what he wanted, and I wanted it as well.

I grabbed his hand and he lead me to the nearest bathroom, once in there we started were we left off in Art. When we needed air I backed off and went into the cubicle. I doubt Cato actually need to piss, but I did. And I doubt watching piss would be much of a turn on. When I unlocked the door Cato walked in and relocked it.

He started kissing me and nipping my lip, I didn't care; I just want to be in his pants. As he held me closer, I could feel his hard on poking me in the stomach. Flicking out my claw I cut his belt and yanked his jeans down. His pants didn't leave much to the imagination. I gave him one last kiss before I got onto my knees.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you Mattiboi, Pumpkinking5 and Ardiethepenguin for the reviews. Once again I'm sorry about the original story. Here is the second part of Feline. Please R&R.**

Chapter 2

I'm most glad that Cato wasn't too rough. I started by kissing the base of his member, working my way to the tip, it was slightly bigger than mine, like damn was it big. When I got to the head I wrapped my hand round it and started to pump it, I then put my lips to the head and without warning Cato thrust into my mouth.

"Sorry, it just felt so good. I just want to be in you." With that Cato moaned as I started to bob my head up and down his shaft. He was moaning and gasping with pleasure as I started to get closer to the base. When my lips reached it I started to hum softly.

"Ohhhh shit. Fuck that's amazing. Carry on humming." He was practically screaming when he started to meet every time my head went down. I love how his face looked as I was pleasuring him, I wonder how he would react to me twirling my tongue around his head. Oh man did he look hot when he moaned.

It took a few more minutes before his body tensed and he gave one final thrust into my mouth before his seed filled my mouth. It was sweet and salty, but I swallowed it all.

"Damn, you were fucking great. Are you a virgin? You don't need to answer that," Cato said as I was washing my mouth out with water, I turned to him and kissed him.

"Yeah, I mean I've been close but chickened out at the last moment." I grabbed my bag and went towards the door, I called back as the door closed. "Hey stupid head, do we neeeed to go to English? It's gonna look really suspicious if we both turn up together, I don't wanna be school slut already, maybe another day, but not today."

"Fine, it's lame anyway. Wait a sec I need to text Clove to steal me a stapler, my trousers are gonna fall down if I don't fix them. And it's coming out of your time with me because you broke them." He planted a kiss on my cheek and pulled out his phone.

-xXx-

"Come on, I don't want to have to wait in some stupid line just to get food. We skipped English so let's just go get lunch now."

"No, I'm waiting for the others, what did I say about taking this out of your time?"

"But…food…me…need…food." I've been whining for about 10 minutes now but Cato refused to go into the canteen. I was dying, but Cato was being a bully.

"Asswad. That's what you are, the world's biggest Asswad. I can see it in the paper already, 'Cato Hadley: Biggest Asswad in 1000 years' I like it. But damn, you're one sexy Asswad," I said with a smirk. "Now, I want our friends to be friends with each other. I can choose each day who to hang out with, and you're with them so I'm gonna like, go to you guys."

As I spoke Clove snuck up behind Cato and leapt on his back. "Hi Finley," she giggled as Cato jumped out of his skin.

"I thought you hated me, that I was, and I quote, a 'silly puddy tat'."

"Well, I did think that of you. But this big ol' softy decided that he liked you in maths and so I went along with his judgement. He's usually good with this kind of stuff. I think we can get along just fine, you'd look cuter with your whiskers."

"I think I that we can get along fine as well, I'll even give that look ago. But I'm not sure about Hoebag McBimbo. I mean come on, how can you survive her. How has she got through school so far?"

"Rumour is that Glimmer fucked our Science and P.E teacher, at the same time. I can in fact say that the rumour is true, her apartment is next door." She was cringing when she said this. "Oh, big guy, here is that stapler you want. Why did you want it?"

"Oh my belt snapped," Cato said waving it off. Clove looked from me to Cato, and then back again. Her mouth hung open.

"Did you guys…is that why…nooooo, you didn't did you?"

"No. We were playing some rugby. When I got the ball Finley got over exited and tackled me, claws out," Cato lied smoothly and Clove bought it.

"Come on, let's get some food now."

As we walked into the canteen I saw Peeta, Finnick and Katniss sitting on a bench talking. I gestured for Clove and Cato to follow and we went over.

"Hey guys, how was English?"

"More like how wa…OW!" Peeta had almost blown it so I kicked his shin; I gave him a faux smile laced with murder.

"Sooooooo boring, we had to read a stupid Shakespeare thingy," Finnick moaned. "I mean why did we need to say it to our partner, Glim really doesn't seem to appreciate the fine art of poetry," he said in lofty voice. Clove found it much funnier than any of us did, but it was the first time a genuine smile had graced the braided girls face, Katniss looked beautiful. You know, for a girl.

"Have you guys eaten?" I asked

"Yeah, it wasn't that good. But what can you expect from Greasy Sae," Katniss said.

"I can survive; I'm trying to lose a bit of weight any way."

"Oh really, what happened to the whiney pathetic child I had to put up with out there?" he put on a whimpering voice. "Cato…I need the food, I don't know if I can last any longer."

"That was then, this is now. I live in the now."

Cato stuck his tough out at me so I batted him with my tail. Everyone laughed at his reaction to getting cat hairs on his tongue.

"Guys, I think I'm allergic to him."

"Oh boo freaking hoo. So where do you guys stay after school?"

"It's called 'The Compound'. We each have our own apartment, they all have two bedrooms," Peeta explained. "I stay with Finnick, Cato with Marvel, Katniss with Prim but I don't think Clove has a roommate."

"No, I don't," she said. "But if you don't have a room I'd be more than happy to have a roomie. We can all hang out there, eat takeaway, listen to music and host parties." She seemed so happy at the prospect.

"I think I may have to take up your offer dear Clover."

-xXx-

Sigh. Science was boring. Mr Latier just wouldn't shut up about stupid cells and how were all unique. The only funny part was when we took samples of cheek cells and our partner looked at them. Glimmers partner, Johana, spotted something moving in Glimmers slide. When she zoomed in we found out it was…wait for it…a sperm. I'm so glad I washed out my mouth. Glimmer ran out fuming that she was never doing science again.

Our last lesson was P.E. I don't usually like it, but we were doing trampolining. Cato wasn't quite so happy about it as we knew that if he flew of he wouldn't land on his feet.

"Don't be a little bitch, just do a simple routine."

"No. Only if it is simple, show me first."

"Fine you asshat." I clambered onto the trampoline. I looked down at Cato stuck out my middle finger and started to bounce. One, two three. Straddle Pike, 180 Backdrop, Backflip, Cork screw and finished with a triple Front flip. "See, simple."

"Says the person who is almost always going to land on his feet and not snap his neck and die."

"Don't worry you're an airhead, you're bottom's much heavier so that's the way you'll land. Trust me. I have to practice too, at stuff like…um…"

"See, you are perfect at everything."

"No, I needed to practice kissing."

"You seemed pretty damn fine to me babe."

"Practice makes perfect, and don't call me that. What if someone over hears." I was overly paranoid to be fair, but I didn't want everyone to know I blew Cato Hadley in 3rd period instead of going to English. I'd be no better than Glimmer.

Cato scrambled up onto the trampoline; he seemed to tower above me.

"Jump Cato, jump." I said waving my hands. "Remember, keep your toes pointed down when you jump, move your arms up and down. Oh, I almost forgot, look directly forwards or you'll go all over the place, and we don't want that now do we." I was giving him tips all the way through because I care not only for him, but also if I got caught under his body.

Half way through my ears started flicking, I could hear a humming. I'm guessing they knew because it kept getting louder. I flicked down my cat ears and whipped round narrowing my eyes at whoever it was in the eye. He was obviously a teacher. He had a cocky smile and blonde hair. He was small but handsome.

"Hey Cato, who's that?"

"That's Gloss. Why?"

"He's been staring at my ass and was humming like he just ate the best Chinese food. I mean, if my ass is doing that I'm happy, but I don't want to end up like Glimmer."

"Just ignore him. He'll soon get the message."

-xXx-

"Hey Clove, I'm outside your building, could you please let me in."

"Sure, have you got all your stuff or do I need to give you a key."

"I've got a few things left there so a key would be nice."

"You were gonna get one anyway kitty."

There was a buzz and the door clicked open. Cato thought it would be funny to run inside and lock the door instead of letting me come in with him. Him and Marvel lived across the hall Clove, I had three boxed filled with clothes and one with electronics. I still had two boxes filled with decorations and one left with…um…stuff.

When I got to the third floor Katniss stormed past me and slammed the door closest to me, Peeta growled and turned on his heals ready to storm into his room.

"Peeta, what was that about?"

"Me and Katniss have different opinions on whether or not Prim should make her own decisions. She treats her like a baby. I mean I guess after what happened with her parents, she doesn't want anything to happen to her."

"What do you mean? What happened to her parents?"

"Well you remember I saw Katniss change for the first time. Well her dad was also one of us. He knew Katniss and Prim would be one of us. When a werewolf first turns they suffer from blood lust. They'll go on a rampage killing anything and everything it their way until they find blood. I had tried to change how she felt but it only made it so that she didn't kill me. Prim came into the room at that time. Katniss went after her. Her dad had tried to stop her but she killed him. She didn't mean to, it was his blood that allows her to change freely and see what she's doing. Something that really made me cry was when her hands were covered in his blood and she was screaming as she changed back. It was that day she, Prim and I ran away here."

"Oh, so she doesn't want Prim in any danger so she stops her from doing anything. I need set this stuff up in my new apartment but I'll come round after. Okay."

"Yeah, ok. Do you want a hot drink or something when you come round?"

"I'll see when I come round. See you later."

I climbed the last flight of stairs and as I reached the top I saw Cato leaning on Cloves door with a smirk on his face.

"Move it asshat. I want to get into my new apartment."

"The spare key is on the light. Just so you know you can always come round mine to stay."

"Ok Butt Nugget. Just let me into my home now. Maybe soon you could give me your key."

"Wait…what?"

"I just wanted to get into my home. But maybe we could."

As I opened the door Clove was on the couch eating Cheetos out of her shirt. Her hair was in a messy bun and kept it up with pencils. Her clothes were baggy and she wore grey jogging bottoms. She had no make-up on and was eating with her mouth open.

"Bullshit. Like that Jennifer bitch could survive against Elizabeth. But nooooo, they had to make Dayo just appear and kill her because she mentioned the little girl's death. It wasn't even her. It was tall boy. Oh well. I hope Alexander wins now," she sighed. You could practically hear her eyes roll.

"Cool, you're watching the Hunger games. I love the books," I spoke up from behind her

"Oh holy sweet shit. Don't sneak up on me like that. I mean, I had a knife. Cato can tell you how good I am with throwing them."

"Which room is mine?"

"Left, hope it's big enough."

I ran in there and slammed the door in Cato's face and slid the box filled with toys under the bed. Cato came in just as I stood up.

"You. Set all this stuff into my draws and like place some of these."

"Wait one second. Can I get a kiss?"

"Fiiiinnne." I gave him a quick kiss and left.

After I had gotten my stuff and set it all around my room and the apartment I decided to get to know Clove better. We had only know each other a few hours and she had already offered me her home. But before I could ask her any questions she turned to me.

"So Finley, what's your favourite style of music?

"uhhhh. Pop, I guess. Like Ke$ha."

"Me to, ummm…what about food?"

"Chinese, closely followed by Indian. I love take away."

"I prefer Indian but we can alternate."

I soon found out we had much more I common than I first though. Although she didn't seem like the kind of girl to like my kind of music we ended up blasting Ke$ha out of my stereo and singing along with it. When Peeta came up to our room we were on Kiss and Tell.

"I never thought that you would be the one acting like a slut when I was gone. Maybe you shouldn't, oh ooh, kiss and tell," we sang whilst dancing on the sofa.

"What the hell guys. I thought you were going to come round mine." Peeta had stormed in and turned my music down, Clove had jumped off the sofa with a pout.

"We have vodka."

-xXx-

Soon we were all drinking vodka and coke, I was bumping and grinding, Clove was jumping up and down waving her arms, and Peeta was prancing around drunk.

"D.I.N.O.S.A YOU'RE JUST A DINOSAUR. O.L.D.M.A.N YOU'RE JUST AN OLD MAN HITTIN' ON ME. WHAT, GO GET A…"

"Guys, it's only four and your all drunk. How did this happen." Cato had come round and it was obvious we were smashed.

"GET AS MANY PEOPLE, WERE GOING TO HAVE A PARTY. BRING BOOZE!" Clove had screamed.

Peeta was now excited. "YOU DO THAT CATO. WE'RE GOING TO GET A DJ, WAIT CATO YOU CAN DO THAT. WE'LL DECORATE IT LIKE SOOOO CRAZY!"

"YEAH…LET'S GET THIS SHIT STARTED!" I screamed.

-xXx-

Soon our apartment was packed with people all sweaty and dancing. Cato was our DJ, picking songs from the request sheets. Most people were drunk and me and Clove had lock our doors to stop people having sex in them.

Suddenly Cato turned on Fuck him he's a DJ. I felt like I needed to at least kiss him. As I went up I think Cato had the same thing as he pushed girls away who were pawing at him. As we met I looked up at him. This was our first public kiss, but I think most people were too drunk to see. However I think someone did take a photo.

-xXx-

When everyone had left my apartment we all seemed to lose our rush.

"Catoooooo. I'm sleepy. Love me. Cuddles, now."

"Come on you. It's bed time." He picked me up bridal style and placed me on my bed.

"Don't leave me. I want cuddles." So that's what we did. He got onto my bed and hugged with me until I fell asleep. Tomorrow was going to kill me.

**R&R guys. I'd love to hear your ideas and thoughts for my story**


End file.
